


Jerrik Mikealson: Teaser

by vamps4all



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Major AU, Teaser for new series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamps4all/pseuds/vamps4all
Summary: Klaus wasn't the only Origina to crash the 660's decade dance. Who is Jerrik and what does he what? What will it mean for the Mystic Falls Gang?





	Jerrik Mikealson: Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extract from a major new project of mine. Covering both the Vampire Diaries and The Originals. I have written an outline of this story and two others of the same series. As well as a note book of notes.

Jerrik Mikealson: Teaser

And of course I don't own the Vampire Diaries

Bonnie raised her hand and sent the Klaus possessed Alaric flying into the trophy case causing him to drop to the ground. Klaus only huffed out a laugh as he looked back at them. But before he could say anything another figure suddenly appeared next to him. The suddenness of his appearance made Bonnie and Elena take a step back as they both knew that the new comer could only be a vampire. The man appeared to be in his early twenties with dirty blond hair. The man hauled Klaus to his feet with the strength and speed that confirmed their fears and to make it worse the half smile half sneer that appeared on Klaus's lips proved that he knew the man. The man gave Klaus critical once over, before straightening Klaus's jacket an act that showed a certain amount of familiarity between the two of them.

'Really, Nik, out of everyone in this town, you chose this one?' the man said with careless English accent. Klaus's answering smirk just looked so wrong on Alaric face.

'What can I say, Jer, it has it's uses.' The use of Jeremy's nickname by Klaus was like a slap to the face for Elena.

'Who are you?' Elena demanded, Bonnie gave her a warning glance, but it was too late as the man, 'Jer', turned his attention to them. Deep blue eyes locked onto hers and Elena was shocked at the momentary look of sadness that she saw, before it was swiftly replaced by a look of longing. A look which wouldn't have been out place on a wolf that was looking at a deer. He took a step towards them and Bonnie flicked her hand and the went flying back and hit the wall hard enough to leave a crack. But he caught himself before he fell. He chuckled as he dusted himself for as if nothing had happened.

'A Bennett witch and a Petrova Doppelganger, how very fitting. Talking of which.' Neither of them saw the punch that sent Klaus into a nearby wall. Elena and Bonnie exchanged confused looks. Why would he attack Klaus, weren't they working together? Klaus wiped the blood from his nose as he stood, it looked broken.

'Feel better?'

'Not even close,' Jer snapped. 'You were going to try and do it without me again!' Klaus shrugged.

'I didn't know where you were.' They could hear the sneer in his voice. Jer just grinned at him.

'I was taking a nap.' With that he turned back to them, giving them a half smile with a slight turn to his head that Elena found very familiar. He spread his arms and spoke.

'How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. The names Jerrik,' he said, giving them a mocking bow, his eyes never leaving her. 'And I've been waiting a long time to meet you Elena Gilbert.' There was something about the way he said it that sent shivers down Elena's spine. She couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about him, like she should know him somehow. He glanced back at Klaus.

'Why don't you go slip into something a bit more you, the teacher look really doesn't suit us.' Klaus glared at him.

'If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay, unfinished business and all.' Jerrik smirked and patted Klaus on the shoulder.

'Really, brother,' Both Bonnie and Elena took a step back at that revelation, if Jerrik was Klaus's brother that would probably make him an Original. Bonnie felt a stab of fear at that, she'd been certain she could take on Klaus, but taking on the two of them, that she wasn't certain about at all. 'You're in a borrowed body and I'm at full strength, which one of us is better qualified for the job of dealing with the little witch?' Klaus looked at Jerrik with a doubtful expression.

Bonnie took a slow step back indicating to Elena that she should be ready to run.

'I very much…' Kluas was cut off by Jerrik placing a hand on his shoulder. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Klaus turned his head slightly and gave them a sadistic smirk that really looked very, very wrong on Alaric face. Without saying a word, he turned a walked away at a leisurely pace. He slammed the double doors open with more force than was needed on his way out. Jerrik watched him leave but seemed to manage it without losing sight of them as well.

'Wha.' But Jerrik Elena off by putting a finger to his mouth in a clear quite signal, the way his eyes bored into hers made her feel that it would be a bad idea to continue speaking and held up a finger before slowly lowering it after a moment.

'Alright, we can talk freely now.' Jerrik said his tone a bit lighter than before.

'You're an Original,' Elena said. Jerrik smiled.

'Yes, pet, do try to keep up.' Elena flushed with embarrassment

'What do you want?' Bonnie demanded. Jerrik's eyes flicked over to Bonnie before finding Elena again, the intensity of his stare was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

'Well I'd like a drink, but I believe the saying goes, business before pleasure.' Elena shivered at the implications of that statement, especially coming from a vampire. 'I believe you've met, Elijah. Where is he by the way?' Bonnie and Elena shared a worried look neither of them wanting to admit that Elijah lay daggered in the Salvatores basement. 'No matter, I'm sure he'll turn up, he always does. Right now, we need to talk.'

His hands went to his head as Bonnie gave him the strongest aneurism that she could. He sank to his knees as Bonnie turned to Elena.

'Run!' Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand and they both ran back towards the party.

Jerrik straighten and shock his head, that had actually hurt. He glared at where the girls had run to and sneered.

'Witches!' he spat, even when you just to talk to them they always find a way to make it harder than it really needs to be. With a slight shake of his head the faint smile was back as he started to leisurely follow them down the hall.

Bonnie and Elena stopped running as they saw Damon come through the doors ahead of them.

'Klaus was here.' Elena told him. 'He's possessing Alaric.' Before Damon could come out with a witty retort, they were interrupted by a voice.

'Here witchy, witchy, come out, come out wherever you are!' Jerrik called as he turned the corner and into their line of sight. Damon frowned as he looked at him.

'Jeremy?' Damon asked bewildered. Jerrik looked at him and grinned.

'Damon!' he said as though greeting an old friend. For Damon's part, he looked as though he couldn't decide between grinning and a confused frown. The result made him look a little constipated. Jerrik just continued unaffected by Damon reaction. 'Glad to see your still around, mate, how have you been?' Damon face blanked and became unreadable.

'You know him?' Bonnie asked incredulously.

'We've met,' Damon said.

'Oh, come now, it's more than that,' Jerrik said with a smirk. 'I mean, we're practically family.' Damon looked at Elena.

'Elena, go find Stefan,' when Elena looked up she was going to argue. 'Now, Elena,' he said with more emphasis. Elena glanced at Bonnie before running out the door.

'Now that the Doppelganger has left we can get down to it. I'll be in cafeteria when you're ready to talk,' he said to Bonnie and then looked at Damon. 'We must meet up, mate, we have a lot of catching up to do.' Damon gave him a tight smile to which Jerrik grinned and vanished, leaving at vamp speed. As soon as Jerrik left Bonnie rounded on Damon.

'What the hell was that? How do you know him and why did you call him Jeremy?' For a long moment it looked as though Damon wasn't going to say anything.

'Jeremy Myles.'

'What?'

'That's his name, met him back in 1863.' Bonnie frowned at Damon, did that mean that he knew him back when Damon was still human? That didn't make any sense, but it was a mystery for another time.

'He said his name was Jerrik. Did you know he's an Original?' Damon looked surprised at that revelation.

'Huh, no I didn't. Whoa.' Damon exclaimed as Bonnie went to follow Jerrik to the cafeteria. He grabbed her arm to stop her. 'Where do you think you're going.' Bonnies wrenched her arm from his grip.

'You heard him he wants to talk.'

'That's not a good idea. He'll rip you apart.' Bonnie looked at him, somehow, she got the feeling he wasn't just being dramatic, she couldn't have sworn that she seen fear there.

'I came here to kill Klaus. He's not here but we have a chance to get information and I'm going to take it. Besides super witch here.' Damon looked at her, his face unreadable once again.

'Fine, go, see if I care, it's your funeral.' He turned away from her.

'Just keep them back as long as you can.' The only response from Damon was a vague wave of his hand. Bonnie took a deep breath as she headed to the cafeteria, Damon words repeating in her head. 'he'll rip you apart.' She really hoped that could do this, somehow, she wasn't as sure as she was at the start of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I've posted this is that I need your opinion on how to structure the series. There are two ways that it could be done:
> 
> Option 1:
> 
> Linear, it starts from the beginning and follows the story as if it were being lived. Would focus more on the Originals and Jerrik.
> 
> Advantage: Already started writing the first chapter. This option would give a greater understanding of this AU. Fully plotted out up to this point, would start posting sooner.
> 
> Disadvantage: It would take a long time to get to the same point as this chapter. With two full stories coming before it. The first of which would be a Teen Wolf/Vampire Diaries crossover.
> 
> Option 2:
> 
> Continue from this point adding flashbacks. The format would be similar to the way the show is laid out. Focused more on the Vampire Diaries group. The Teen Wolf/Vampire Diaries crossover would become a prequal that would only start to be published as it relevant to the story.
> 
> Advantage: More mystery, won't fully know what going till later, therefore could be more exciting.
> 
> Disadvantage: May not get the full picture of this AU. This story arc not fully plotted out with flashbacks, may have to wait longer before I start to post.
> 
> Lastly, there are two major plot points hinted at it this chapter. I would love to hear anyone's idea about what they are.


End file.
